El zorro de las rosas de fuego
by Dark Anubis-sama
Summary: Respeto... eso era lo único que quería Naruto Uzumaki, tomado como un paria y un payaso, huérfano y subestimado y despreciado por algo que no es, pero que pasaría si un día estas con una amiga y encuentran unas cajas con hermosas muñecas adentro, muñecas que cambiarían sus vidas y destinos, y darían nacimiento a un shinobi con la voluntad del fuego, la voluntad de la rosa de fuego
1. Chapter 1: La melodía de una batalla

Esta es mi segunde historia, espero les guste, léanlo porfa, sin más el cap.

_**Capítulo 1: La melodía de una batalla**_

Nos encontramos en Konohagakure no sato, La aldea oculta entre las hojas, en los exámenes chunin, en las preliminares, que consistían en unas batallas para eliminar a algunos participantes, habían quedado demasiados.

Estaban dentro de una torre del bosque de la muerte, ahí eran donde se llevaban a cabo las batallas, una había terminado, y ahora la gran pantalla en una de las paredes mostrando dos nombres en unas grandes letras amarillas…

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Vs**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

-¡Bien Akamaru, es nuestro turno, vamos a patearle el trasero a ese cara de zorro!- hablo Kiba, era un chico como de 13 años, de pelo castaño despeinado, de ojos negro rasgados y marcas rojas en sus mejillas como colmillos, dándole un toque de un animal salvaje, vestía una campera gris con una capucha de pelos negros, con una remera de maya mangas cortas, pantalones negros con un portakunai en la pierna izquierda y unas sandalias ninja negra, junto a él lo acompañaba un perro de tamaño no tan pequeño, blanco con las orejas un poco largas y de color marrón, bajo de un gran salto desde la barandilla, estaban en un piso para observarla desde arriba.

-¡Bien, ahora demostrare que tan fuerte me he vuelto!- ahora hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules también de 13 años, con una chamarra naranja de cuello blanco y un poco alto, de hombros azul oscuro, pantalón buzo también naranja con unas sandalias ninja azul haciendo juego con su ropa, la chamarra estaba cerrada pero se podía observar que tenía una remera negra debajo de ella, tenía 3 marcas en cada mejillas dándole un aspecto como de un zorro, él era Naruto Uzumaki.

Ambos contrincantes solo se acercaron lentamente al centro de la arena mientras el árbitro estaba entre los dos, era un hombre castaño de aspecto enfermizo con un traje de jounin, con muy marcadas ojeras, Hayate Gekko, el examinador de la ronda preliminar de los exámenes chunin solo tocio para llamar la atención- bien, cof cof, si los participantes están listos entonces comiencen cof cof cof cof- hablo el hombre de dudosa salud mientras que Kiba solo bajo a su perro en el suelo, el rubio solo lo miro confundido- oiga árbitro, se permite que las mascotas estén en la arena- el árbitro solo respondió- Akamaru es su compañero de pelea, y en una situación así es como usar marionetas o un compañero de invocación, por lo tanto está permitido- el rubio solo pudo suspirar, algo le decía que no la tendría fácil- si están todos listos ¡hajime!- anuncio Hayate mientras saltaba a un lado de la arena mientras que el Inuzuka solo corría en contra de Naruto, el otro solo salto para esquivarlo, pero no conto con que el perro lo mordiera en el aire, y con más fuerza de lo normal lo lanzo devuelta a su amo mientras el otro solo respondía con una patada al estómago sacándole todo el aire, solo pudo caer de rodillas respirando algo agitado.

-maldición, como puede tener tanta fuerza un perro- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras que su oponente solo sonreía con altanería y arrogancia- eso no es nada comparado con lo que puede hacer- al decir eso hizo una secuencia de sellos mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una píldora negra y se la aventó al perro ninja mientras que se la comía, y bajo la mirada sorprendida de todo el mundo su pelo se tornaba naranja rojizo, el otro solo comió la misma píldora mientras que sus colmillos crecieron más de lo normal, sus garras se alargaron y afilaron más mientras que se ponía en cuatro patas y el perro se ponía en su espalda, una capa de chakra los empezó a cubrir mientras que en una pequeña explosión de humo se revelo que Akamaru se transformó en su dueño-¡arte ninja: clon de hombre bestia!- exclamo bajo la mirada sorprendida de todo el mundo, el rubio no sabía que pasaría pero dos podían jugar el mismo juego- ¡jutsu clones de sombra!- al decir el nombre de la técnica más de diez clones suyos aparecieron – veamos si puedes vencer a más de 10!- y se lanzaron contra los hombres bestias mientras que ellos solo saltaron y empezaron a girar hasta que se transformaron en dos taladros girando violentamente- ¡gatsuga!- los taladros se cruzaron entre sí para después a una alta velocidad golpear a los clones que desaparecieron al instante, mientras que se dirigían al rubio desprotegido que solo recibía los golpes pues los taladros se movían como en formación de circulo no permitiéndole salir del rango de ataque.

El ataque duro más de 5 minutos mientras que en las barandillas su equipo conformado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y su sensei Kakashi Hakake solo miraban con aburrimiento- que se puede esperar de Naruto-baka, el combate de Sasuke fue mucho más interesante ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?- hablo la pelirrosada mientras que el otro no le respondía a ella- ese perdedor solo está gastando tiempo, porque no admite su derrota y ya- eso lo dijo con una altanería y arrogancia más que notables, Kakashi solo veía su libro naranja más interesante que la pelea- ¿con o sin entrenamiento sigue siendo un débil en el grupo, no sé qué estaba pensando al aceptar ser su sensei)- eso pensaba el ninja enmascarado mientras que las personas presentes y cerca de ellos solo miraban sorprendidos las palabras del Uchiha, estaba bien que era débil y que podría perder pero ni siquiera le daban ánimos y ni parecía importarles si es que moría o no, pues en estas luchas podían matar a tu oponente, si no antes de que el árbitro detuviera la batalla a tiempo.

Devuelta en la arena el ataque del Inuzuka había terminado mientras el rubio solo estaba en el piso respirando agitadamente, con dificultad se levantó mientras que su oponente solo sonreía con maldad- ¿Por qué no mejor te rindes?, no vas a poder contra mí, acéptalo- el rubio solo se levantó repitiendo la misma técnica- ¡Jutsus clones de sombras!- esta vez aparecieron más de 50 clones que sacaron sus kunais y shurikens- ¡no me rendiré contra un perro sarnoso como tú!- al terminar de hablar se lanzaron todos a la vez, mientras que el otro solo repetía su jutsu- ¡gatsuga!- el taladro gris arremetió contra los clones mientras que otros sacaron alambre ninja, se empezaron a dispersar mientras que dejaban una gran abertura al frente dejando expuesto a Naruto- que tonto- hablo el Inuzuka para dirigirse al rubio original, el taladro atravesaba los alambres sin problemas hasta que…

-te tengo…- rápidamente los clones estiraron de los hilos y para la sorpresa de todo el mundo se empezaron a enredar, y los giros que daba el jutsu de su enemigo solo aumentaban la suerte del rubio.

Los alambres rápidamente se enredaron en el cuerpo del Inuzuka mientras que apretaban fuertemente tanto a él como al perro- como rayos…- no termino de hablar cuando sintió una patada en el rostro y después en el estómago- ¿Cómo quedaste atrapado?, estos alambres no son comunes, estos están hechos de 3 clases de metales, plata, hierro, mercurio, te serán difíciles romperlas ahora que no puedes moverte, puede que con tu gatsuga hayas podido romperlos, pero cuando deje la abertura estos se enredaron en tu cuerpo deteniéndote, así que mejor resígnate- termino de explicar mientras que los clones se lanzaban contra el enredado chico mientras que lo lanzaban al aire y al mismo tiempo lanzaban sus shuriken y kunais dando en el blanco- AAAHHH, maldito pagaras por eso- los alambres protegían el pecho del Inuzuka, los cortes que recibió fueron serios pero podía seguir de pie, pero antes de poder hacer su movimiento recibió la patada de un clon mandándolo a volar mientras que era recibido por otro, los clones golpeaban fuerte y rápidamente, el chico iba y venía en el aire cual pelota de ping pong, en las barandillas la gente se sorprendió de la estrategia del rubio, su equipo también estaba sorprendido,- ¿ese Baka hizo realmente una buena estrategia para detener el taladro de Kiba?- se preguntó la Haruno mientras que los demás se hacían las mismas preguntas- ya veo… para eso me pidió los alambres- se dijo a sí mismo una chica de pelo castaño atados en dos bollos con vestimentas chinas, ella era TenTen, su comentario llamo la atención de todos- ¿él te pidió esos alambres a ti?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras que la de bollos solo asentía- si, al principio no sabía para que quería un alambre tan resistente, pero ahora ya veo para que lo quería- termino e responder TenTen mientras que solo guardaban silencio, al otro lado de las barandillas estaba un chico con un peinado como de una piña con una cara de aburrimiento, Shikamaru Nara, un chico genio estaba pensando en la estrategia hecha por el rubio- ( el taladro de Kiba de basa en velocidad y fuerza, pero solo la punta frontal del taladro es la peligrosa, si el taladro fuera completamente afilada sería una especie de tornado arrasando a su paso, pare ser que Naruto sabia esto, y lo enredo con esos alambres, muy buena idea, lo reconozco)- el pensamiento de Shikamaru fue algo que parecía afectar el ambiente, ya que las personas presentes tenían pensamientos similares.

Devuelta en la arena, el rubio seguía golpeando sin descanso mientras que el otro solo se le ocurrió una idea- (bien, no lo necesité para el gatsuga, pero ahora si lo necesito y urgente)- al pensar eso mordió la parte del cuello de su campera rasgándola, revelando que tenía escondido 3 píldoras de alimento que rápidamente las ingirió, y fue cuando la balanza cambio de peso…

El cuerpo de Kiba empezó a rodearse de chakra mientras que sus garras crecían y su pelo se hacía más oscuro casi negro, sus músculos crecieron considerablemente mientras que en una muestra de fuerza rompió los alambres, y a una velocidad increíble apareció frente al rubio original dándole un golpe en la quijada mandándole a volar- ahora vas a conocer tu lugar- el tono de voz con el que hablo el Inuzuka parecía algo grave mientras que devolvía golpes fuertes y certeros dejando confundidos a los espectadores- ¿ahora que paso?- hablo TenTen mientras que la sensei de Kiba, Kurenai Yuhi solo se acercaba a los confundidos genin- lo que está usando Kiba es el mimetismo animal bestial- ahora todo el mundo se confundió más- verán, él tiene un jutsu llamado mimetismo animal, para el gatsuga lo necesita usar para tener los sentidos al 100 por ciento, pero tuvimos un entrenamiento donde lo mejoramos al punto que ya no lo necesita para hacer el gatsuga, pero ahora lo que hace es mejorar no solo sus sentidos sino la fuerza y velocidad al punto en que se convierta en la fuerza de una bestia, de ahí el nombre- termino de explicar la ojirroja mientras que los compañeros del rubio solo alzaban los hombros en un claro gesto de no importarle.

-ya me imaginaba yo, aunque tenga una estrategia sigue siendo un perdedor- hablo el Uchiha que al momento era animado por la pelirosa, su sensei solo asintió mientras que Kurenai no lo podía creer- un momento, sé que Naruto no es fuerte pero él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en esta pelea ¿y ustedes ni siquiera le dan ánimos después de haber detenido el gatsuga de Kiba?- la ojirroja dijo eso en tono de indignación, se suponía que eran un maldito equipo, ¡almenos deben darle ánimos aunque sea de respeto!- ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo?, es un caso perdido, perderá, no lo entrene, sabía que de todas formas no se haría más fuerte, solo queda esperar su derrota- todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, escuchaban claramente como era tratado el rubio por su equipo, Naruto también lo escuchaba siendo golpeado velozmente por el Inuzuka, no lo podía creer, entreno por sí solo, con un poco de ayuda, hizo un estrategia ¿y aun así no era suficiente para ganarse el respeto de todos, ni siquiera de su propio equipo?- no los escuches Naru, tu puedes vencer a ese cara de perro-nano- escucho en su cabeza, no era el Kyubi sino alguien más- lo mismo digo-kashira, úsalas, no puedes perder, usa lo que te enseñamos-Kashira- escucho otra voz, eran femeninas y como de niñas-( lo sé pero es algo temprano para usarlo, Kurama se podría molestar si hago una tontería)- respondió mentalmente- (no le hagas caso a ese tonto zorro-kashira, él cara de perro puede matarte sin piedad, y el también moriría si no hacemos algo, ¡solo hazlo ya-kashira!)- al momento de terminar la conversación mental sintió que era pateado fuertemente y cayo pesadamente al suelo, con lentitud se levantó del suelo- vamos Naruto, ríndete, ahora no estoy usando a Akamaru, si atacamos juntos te mataremos sin pensarlo escuchaste- Kiba no dudaría en matarlo para probar que tan fuerte se había vuelto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para lucirse…

Lástima que la balanza cambio de peso de nuevo…

El rubio se levantó con lentitud mientras que se enderezaba lo más que podía- sabes Kiba, la gente me subestima, no me da ni siquiera una oportunidad para demostrarlo, no solo por eso, sino que creen que soy algo que no soy- hablo con la mirada ensombrecida mientras que se observaba que dos pequeñas esferas brillantes, una rosada y la otra amarillo verdoso- lo que algunos piensan es que solo quiero lucirme pero…- la esfera rosada se acercó a Kiba a gran velocidad, y en eso creció de tamaño llagando a parecer una gran pelota del tamaño de una televisión, el otro no lo esquivo a tiempo recibiendo una embestida brutal y estática que lo mando a volar a una pared- …lo único que quería era ganarme un poco de respeto de la gente, decían que era un payaso inútil toda mi vida…- el rubio extendió su mano derecha y la esfera amarillo verdosa se acercó a ella donde dio unos giros liberando algo de polvo brillante e hizo aparecer el estuche de un violín-… pero yo demostrare lo contrario, me ganare su respeto…- saco el violín del estuche unto a su arco mientras daba un salto a la estatua de las manos haciendo el sello del carnero, coloco el instrumento en su hombro derecho mientras levantaba la vista dejando ver uno de sus ojos verde oscuro y otro verde claro- … lo ganare ¡cueste lo que me cueste!- el otro solo se recuperó de la embestida mientras la esfera rosada se acercó al rubio- buen trabajo Berrybell, ahora descansa, yo me ocupare del resto- la esfera ahora conocida como Berrybell se acercó a la manga del rubio dando sonidos algo raros, pero como diciendo que estaba feliz.

Kiba solo vio lo que había pasado, y reacciono de una forma-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CREES QUE ESO ME DERROTARA, UN TONTO VIOLIN ¿Qué harás?, dormirme con una canción triste, no seas ridículo y mejor ríndete, ¡vamos Akamaru, matémoslo de una vez!- el perro no respondía, solo miraba al rubio y se acercó lentamente donde rápidamente corrió despavorido temiendo algo peor…

Y no estaba nada equivocado…

El dueño del perro ninja solo vio la cobarde huida mientras que solo gruñía- ¡BA! No te necesito, mientras que tenga este jutsu podre destrozar a Naruto- al terminar de hablar se acercó corriendo a velocidad normal mientras que el rubio solo acercaba el arco al violín mientras que ejecutaba su técnica- ¡primer movimiento: vals de asalto!- empezó a tocar una melodía que mando una onda de sonido con bastante fuerza que mando a volar de nuevo al Inuzuka mientras que varias ondas de sonido golpeaban el cuerpo del chico una y otra vez, Naruto detuvo un momento la melodía mirando el cuerpo de su oponente mientras que este se levantaba con dificultad—(que clase de jutsu es ese, no importa, eso me dolió, pagara por hacerme ver mal)—pensó el Inuzuka dando un salto directo al rubio—¡esta vez no escaparas, estas acabado!- grito el Cataño mientras que el rubio se ponía de nuevo en posición, con su violín más que listo- eres muy directo…¡segundo movimiento: canon de persecución!- ahora su melodía parecía más fuerte y clara, era suave y algo alegre, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando vieron que aros de sonidos más que potentes se dirigían al chico perro que estaba desprotegido en el aire recibiendo el impacto musical cayendo de rodillas al suelo tapándose los oídos, la melodía cada vez era más fuerte, todos las presentes escuchaban que se hacía cada vez más fuerte- ¿pero cómo es que puede hacer eso?- se preguntó Sakura mientras que Kakashi destapaba el Sharingan, y al hacerlo se quedó mudo y pálido, Sasuke vio la reacción de su sensei y no le gustaba nada que el rubio causara esa clase de impresiones- ¿Qué pasa sensei, acaso el dobe hizo explotar su chakra?- pregunto mientras el otro no salía de su impresión- e-él no está u-usando chakra…- eso dejo sorprendido a los que escuchaban de cerca la conversación, la fuerza con la que realizaba ese ataque de sonido era demasiado fuerte, ¿Cómo es que no podía usar chakra?.

En la arena el rubio seguía con el ataque mientras que su oponente solo no resistía los sonidos de producía el violín- (tengo que hacer algo, no…no poder aguantar así mucho tiempo)- busco una forma de salir del rango del sonido, pero estaba completamente atrapado, Naruto detuvo la melodía mientras que Kiba se volvía a levantar- ahora soy yo el que te ofrece que te rindas, el próximo ataque podría dejarte invalido o muerto te lo advierto- hablo el rubio mientras que el otro solo sonreía con arrogancia- crees que por-por estar así, pu-puedes ganarme?, estas delirando si crees que vas a vencerme- ahora Kiba corrió directamente mientras que sacaba un kunai, desapareció en un borrón gris mientras que aparecía en frente del rubio mientras que mandaba un puñetazo al rostro, el otro solo puso su arco frente a él mientras que la cuerda de este brillaba de color verde y recibía el golpe del oponente y ponía resistencia- ¡vas a morir Naruto, voy a destrozar tu violín!-grito enfurecido el mientras que el otro solo lo miraba con diversión- eres tan ingenuo ¡partita de contraataque!- el rubio puso el violín en frente mientras que con uno de sus dedos tocaba una cuerda del mencionado instrumento que mando una onda sónica que afecto su sistema nerviosos- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- grito con dolor Kiba mientras que se retorcía en el suelo con unos cuantos rayos recorriendo su cuerpo, el otro solo veía con una mirada fría y ahora verde el estado de su oponente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos con la demostración de poder del rubio, su equipo estaba con la boca abierta, del otro lado de las barandillas una chica peliazul solo sonreía, Hinata Hyuga miraba con felicidad la pelea del amor de su vida-(eso es Naruto-kun, demuéstrales que con el poder de Kanaria y Hinaichigo, puedes alcanzar tus objetivos)- ella sabía de dónde provenía ese poder, no solo Naruto tenía esa clase de poderes…

En la arena el rubio veía como el Inuzuka seguía retorciéndose en el piso mientras que el otro solo bajaba su violín- si te rindes ahora considerare perdonarte, sino…- levanto de nuevo el instrumento llevándolo a su hombro-…no tendré piedad- al momento de terminar el otro se levantó lo más rápido que pudo- no- no voy a-a perder contra un tonto como tú!- volvió a lanzarse al ataque mientras que el otro solo respondía- cabeza dura… ¡discordia!- volvió a tocar su melodía mientras que ahora varias ondas de sonido como serpientes se dirigían golpeando el cuerpo del oponente dejándolo más muerto que vivo. El Inuzuka cayó al suelo pesadamente, el jutsu se estaba disipando mientras que el rubio solo bajaba a la arena, su oponente levanto un poco la cabeza, saco un kunai y lo lanzo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando levanto su brazo izquierdo donde salieron enredaderas con algunas fresas en ella, estas agarraron el kunai y lo lanzaron contra el chico caído que solo cerro los ojos…

Pero no le dio…

Cayo a un lado de su rostro, eso fue todo lo que pudo ver cuando finalmente quedó inconsciente- es para que aprendas…- todo estaba en silencio mientras que Hayate salía de su asombro- ¡el ganador Naruto cof cof Uzumaki!- declaro mientras que las esferas brillantes aparecían al lado de Naruto- guarda el violín Pizzcato- le dijo a la esfera amarillo verdosa mientras que daba unas giros alrededor del instrumento ya guardado en el estuche y así como apareció, así desapareció.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser azules mientras que en su mente pues…- ¡lo hiciste derrotaste al cara de perro-nano!- escucho- (tranquila Hinaichigo, festejaremos en casa con un buen ramen ¿te parece?)- la otra solo empezó a gritar de felicidad-(sabía que las estrategias que practicamos te servirían-kashira)- volvió a escuchar- (gracias por las lecciones Kanaria-chan, bueno mejor hablamos en casa, tengo que volver con mi equipo)- dijo cortando la conexión mental con las voces.

Simplemente subió las escaleras para encontrarse con su equipo que lo miraban como no reconociéndolo, el simplemente paso a un lado mientras que todos los que lo conocían se le quedaban viendo raro-(ya verán que puedo ser un gran shinobi y me ganare su respeto, n importa lo que pase lo lograre, lo prometo como el médium de la segunda y sexta muñeca de las Rozens Maiden, lo juro)- se dijo a sí mismo.

Ahora salió un poder que había ocultado desde niño, ya era hora de ser reconocido.

**Notas de Anubis:**

**Bien espero que les guste, no me sacaba la idea de la cabeza, dejen reviews y la próxima semana estará listo otro cap. De Naruto y el digielegido de la oscuridad, bueno nos leemos pronto…**


	2. PREGUNTA

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO, ANTES DE PRESENTAR LA HISTORIA, TENGO UNAS CUANTAS PREGUNTAS PARA MIS LECTORES, CONTESTEN CON LA VERDAD QUE SERA PARA SU BENEFICIO

1-¿Manejas Photoshop?

2- ¿Eres bueno haciendo Imágenes?

3- ¿te gustaría que admiren tus imágenes?

4-¿Tienes Facebook?

5-¿eres bueno dibujando?

ESTAS SON MIS PREGUNTAS, SUS RESPUESTAS SON LOS REVIEWS, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, RESPONDAN, LOS RESULTADOS Y LA YA MENCIONA SORPRESA SERAN REVELADOS EL 1 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2014, ESPERO BUENOS RESULTADOS, NOS VEMOS


	3. Chapter2: Sangre vs SangreInolvidable

Hola gente, perdón la tardanza, y no pude usar la compu por un tiempo, tengo que decirles que la sorpresa que podría darles no sean del gusto de algunos, pero aun así se las daré, aún no está lista debido a falta de creatividad, no es una historia pero si algo mejor, les diré en el próximo cap., sin más, mi capitulo

_**Capítulo 2: Sangre contra sangre /inolvidable**_

La arena se encontraba en silencio después de ver la demostración de poder del rubio, nadie de los ninjas de la hoja podía creer que el ninja cabeza hueca tuviera un poder así, Sasuke (que no fue con Kakashi por lo del sello, lo iban a hacer después), sentía una extraña rabia, pero sobre todo envidia del poder que poseía su compañero de equipo-(¿Cómo demonios consiguió ese poder?, me deberá unas cuantas explicaciones)- se dijo así mismo el Uchiha, pero mejor pondría atención al próximo combate.

El tablero empezó a moverse a velocidad vertiginosa, los nombres moviéndose también movían el nerviosismo en el interior de los genin, dejo de moverse revelando a los siguientes oponentes

_**Hinata Hyuga**_

_**Vs**_

_**Neji Hyuga**_

Los nombrados se miraron con ojos neutros, Pero Neji con un tono de odio puro, ambos bajaron de un salto a la arena a la espera de la aprobación del examinador- Bien, si los contrincantes están listos, entonces… ¡hajime! (comiencen)- ninguna se movió, solo se miraban examinándose, y Neji fue el que hablo- porque no mejor te rindes y no retrasamos lo inevitable tu destino es perder ante mí- Hinata miro cuidadosamente a su primo y solo ladeo su cabeza poniendo un dedo en su boca inocentemente - ooooohhhhh, pero aún no empezamos, y que yo sepa, el destino se puede cambiar, que tontito…- finalizo sacándole la lengua sorprendiendo a los demás por el cambio de actitud tan… tonto, Naruto solo lo veía con diversión -( vaya, creo que después de todo, Kirakishou hizo un cambio más drástico, veamos que planea, Shinku podría enojarse)- eso era un secreto entre él y Hinata, pero después de esta pelea, se convertiría una verdad a medias…

Neji también estaba sorprendido, pero se molestó por no tomarlo en serio- deja de hacerte la tonta, ¡y pelea de una buena vez!- a una increíble velocidad se lanzó como una bala poniendo sus manos en posición del juken, Hinata sonreía de manera alegre, Neji estaba a centímetros de tocarla, pero increíblemente, Hinata se hizo a un lado poniendo su pie en el camino haciendo tropezar a su primo, y como este venía a una gran velocidad, el impacto de la caída fue demoledor cuando su cabeza cayó al suelo creando un cráter, en las barandas los espectadores tenían la boca abierta, un simple movimiento y su oponente estaba herido por su propia fuerza- sea lo que sea que le paso a Hinata, me parece que el mas herido será Neji- dijo Shino Aburame, compañero de Hinata, usaba una gabardina que lo cubría casi completamente, pantalones grises y sandalias ninja, con unos lentes negros y con la banda en la cabeza, tenía el pelo negro.

Volviendo a la arena, Neji se levantaba del suelo lentamente-que paso primito, ¿acaso quieres esconder tu cabeza como un avestruz?- dijo de manera burlona, eso hizo que Neji rápidamente se incorporara mostrando que su cabeza sangraba, el impacto fue doloroso, pero no le importó al mostrar cómo se lanzaba de nuevo contra la peliazul- ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESO MALNACIDA!- grito furico intentando golpearla, Hinata se movía esquivando los ataque de su primo como podía-(muévete con más elegancia, no quiero una sirvienta que se mueva como pez fuera del agua)- escucho en su cabeza-(no le hagas caso a esta tsundere, lo haces bien, pero debes terminar esto de una vez maestra, ya casi es la hora del té)- escucho otra voz- (no se preocupen, pero lo que dice Shinku-Chan es verdad, tengo que moverme más elegante, así lo hare parecer fácil, y tu Kirakishou, ya no me digas maestra, me gusta que me llames por mi nombre)- la rosa roja y blanca las tenía Hinata, algo que tenían los portadores de las Rozen Maidens es que las características de las muñecas coincidían con la de los médium, en el caso de Naruto, Hinaichigo era la inocencia, y Kanaria la alegría, le quedaban muy bien, y en el caso de Hinata, Shinku era la valentía y nobleza, y Kirakishou era la pureza, así que coincidían en mucho.

Neji no estaba nada calmado, no entendía cómo es que actuaba de ese modo si la conocía cono una debilucha de la familia principal- ¿¡por qué demonios no mejor te rindes!? De lo contrario te matare- no era una amenaza, más bien una promesa, y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirla, sus golpes eran cada vez más torpes, signo de que se estaba concentrando más en golpear a su prima que controlarse- ya me aburrí- dijo la peliazul agarrando el brazo de su primo, lo torció y le dio la vuelta haciéndolo ver como un trompo- creí que serias más divertido, pero no me sirves ni para un calentamiento- al instante sus manos se vieron rodeadas de chakra, pero tomaron una forma puntiaguda, como la punta de una lanza y además, su mano derecha tenía el chakra color rojo, y la izquierda color blanco, Neji que paro de girar vio la curiosa forma del chakra en las manos de su oponente, y su instinto le aseguro que no sería nada bueno- todos en clan tienen una técnica con el juken, yo te presento la mía, la llamo…- desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer de nuevo arriba de Neji, que sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Hinata empezó a golpear en el aire hacia abajo despendiendo de sus manos puntas de chakra afiladas encima de su adversario-¡Rosa sangrienta!- seguía lanzando golpes al aire provocando cortes profundos en el cuerpo de Neji, sangre volaba por los aires manchando el piso, termino de lanzar golpes, todos pensaron que su ataque termino, pero vieron de manera increíble como el chakra de sus manos se agrandaba formando 2 puntas de lanza del tamaño de armarios, las lanzo de nuevo, Neji vio cómo se dirigía el ataque, pero con la sangre que perdió no podía moverse- (moriré…, voy a morir… ¡VOY A MORIR!)- pensó aterrado el pelicastaño, y antes de que tocaran el suelo, con sorpresa vio como las puntas tomaban formas cuadradas, y cada uno se fue hacia un lado, y de nuevo, Hinata dio un aplauso, y el chakra rápidamente se juntó aplastando a Neji, como un sándwich, el chakra se dispersó y revelo a Neji inconsciente.

Todo era silencio en las barandas, literalmente todos tenían la boca abierta, menos Naruto- oigan, eso no es…- dijo Sakura señalando el suelo de la arena, donde Neji estaba inconsciente, el piso estaba teñido de sangre, pero la sangre pinto la forma de una rosa en el suelo, ahora sabían el por qué el nombre de ese ataque- ¡la ganadora es Hinata Hyuga!- anuncio Hayate mientras la mencionada ganadora volvía junto a su equipo-(bueno, al menos decoro la arena)- fue el pensamiento del rubio ninja mientras que todo el mundo miraba a la ganadora con impresión y algo de respeto- bien, ahora el último encuentro- anuncio Hayate mientras el tablero, ahora ya no se movía, solo quedaban dos personas, y esas personas eran Dosu del sonido y Choji Akimichi, el resultado, gano Dosu con una sola técnica de sonido que dejo inconsciente a su adversario, viendo que las batallas habían terminado, el Hokage se levantó de su asiento y bajo a la arena donde los demás ganadores esperaban, en busca de lo que tenía que decir.

-Felicito a los ganadores de estas batallas, han demostrado su poder y eso es un paso más para convertirse en chunin, pero no solo es demostrar poder, sino inteligencia, estrategia, entre otras, lamentablemente aún hay muchos candidatos, por lo que se hará un último combate- anuncio dejando a todos con algo de molestia, algunos se imaginaban que eso pasaría debido a la cantidad de personas que ganaron, y los que llegaron a la torre, pero tenían que conformase si querían pasar al nivel chunin- los combates se realizaran dentro de un mes, ya que todos han visto las técnicas de los demás ganadores, y si hacemos los combates ahora, no serán combates del todo justo, y viendo como están las cosas, hemos decidido que los combates serán 2 contra 2- al oír esto los demás no entendieron el porqué de esto-¿Qué no se supone que todos somos oponentes, todos contra todos?- pregunto Shikamaru intrigado de tal forma de formar las peleas- a pesar de que sea un todos contra todos, muchos de los que llegaron a la torre no demostraron si trabajaron en equipo, y la mayoría de ustedes se conocen, con esta clase de peleas se demostrara si pueden confiar en un compañero de misión, al igual que su combate en equipo, los equipos de apoyo suelen introducirse en caso de emergencia, y la desconfianza los llevaría a la muerte, por lo que por eso he decido hacer esta clase de combates- termino de explicar Sarutobi mientras Anko, la anterior examinadora de los exámenes chunin pasaba al frente con una caja con un gran agujero-cada uno de ustedes agarrara un número, y nosotros les diremos el orden de los combates- al instante cada uno de los ganadores agarro un papel, los mostraron y Anko los anoto en una pizarra, revelando el siguiente orden:

-1 y 2 VS 3 y 4

-5 y 6 VS 7 y 8

-9 y 10 VS ganadores entre e VS 3 y 4

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga _**VS**_ Temari no Sabaku y Kankuro no Sabaku

Shikamaru Nara y Ino Yamanaka _**VS**_ Dosu Kinuta y Gaara no Sabaku

Sasuke Uchiha y Shino Aburame _**VS**_ Ganadores…

-Este es el orden de las batallas, esto se realizara dentro de un mes, en el gran estadio de Konoha, que se encuentra en el centro de la aldea, tendrán tiempo suficiente para mejorar nuevas técnicas tanto individuales y en equipo, sin más espero que estén conformes con su compañero de batalla, les deseo un buen descanso, y suerte en su entrenamiento, pueden retirarse- al decir eso Sarutobi se dio la vuelta retirándose del lugar, los demás solo se miraban neutralmente, pero el que tenía una mirada completamente diferente era Sasuke-(los ganadores de los equipos del 1 al 4 no son los oponentes que quiero, por qué demonios no me toco pelear contra Gaara, ¡maldición!)- se quejaba mentalmente el Uchiha, lo único que lo mantenía contento era tener a Shino como compañero, él no era un inútil como los demás, según él.

Todo el mundo se iba de la arena a sus hogares, algunos tenían que ordenar su cabeza, otros soportar el no haber pasado la prueba, pero no todos se dirigían a sus casas, esas personas eran Naruto y Hinata, que tenían una sonrisa en el rostro- que buena suerte que seremos compañeros de batalla, ¿no lo crees Hina-chan?- la peliazul asintió alegremente- ya no hay nadie cerca, creo que ya podemos sacarlas antes de que nos recriminen por mantenerlas en "cautiverio"- dijo Hinata algo divertida mientras su compañero rubio entendía a lo que se refería.

Ambos miraron de nuevo el lugar confirmando que estuviera vacío, ahora se encontraban en un pasillo muy cerca de la salida, y como todo el mundo ya se había ido, tenían la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con sus inquilinas, ambos mordieron sus pulgares y dibujaron un sello en el dorso de su mano, el Kanji de "liberación", concentraron chakra en la palma y pusieron ambas manos sobre sus pechos, al momento empezó a brillar de un color rosa pálido, el kanji en la palma de ambos brillo y apareció dos pequeños cuerpos de cada uno, técnicamente eran muñecas se acostaron en el suelo, las dos primeras, las de Naruto, una era rubia con el pelo en rulos algo anchos hasta el cuello, con un gran moño rosa en la cabeza, tenía un camisón blanco y encima un abrigo rosado, que también tenía un moño de cinta detrás de la cintura, con un gran listón rojo atado en el cuello, medias blancas y zapatos rojos con cintas enredando casa pierna, la segunda era una muñeca de cabello verde, en dos coletas hacia enruladas y un broche en forma de corazón con una rosa , un camisón naranja con las piernas algo infladas, tenía encima un saco/vestido amarillo de mangas holgadas, un pequeño moño de cinta en el cuello, la parte de su pecho era también de color naranja, medias blancas y zapatos negros, la segunda y sexta muñeca, Kanaria y Hinaichigo habían hecho aparición, del brillo rosa de las manos de Naruto salieron de gemas emitiendo un brillo muy fuerte y círculos luminosos rodeándolas, dichas gemas se introdujeron en el pecho de las muñecas.

Al momento de entrar las gemas, lentamente se empezaron a mover, Hinaichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, dio un bostezo, estiro sus brazos y se froto los ojos- aaaaahhhhh, buenos días-nano- saludo con su vos infantil y tierna, que al abrir los ojos mostro unos ojos color verde claro, Kanaria también se estiro y se levantó del suelo- te tardaste un poco Naru-kun, pero por fin respiramos aire puro-kashira- dijo la muñeca peliverde algo divertida, mostrando sus ojos color verde oscuro, el rubio se sentía algo apenado- bueno, no podía revelarlas del todo en las peleas, pero me alegra que estén aquí por fin- hablo animado Naruto, mientras que Hinata ya había sacado a sus muñecas, una era rubia con peinado de largas coletas terminando algo onduladas con un gorro rojo de cinta verde, un vestido rojo con detalles de rosas, con un gran moño verde en el cuello, medias blancas y zapatos negros, la otra era una muñeca rubia durazno, tenía rosas blancas con raíces verdes sujetando partes del peinado, tenía un vestido blanco con encajes por varias partes, botas largas hasta arriba de sus rodillas con los cordones en x, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, técnicamente era una rosa blanca con raíces blancas, la quinta y séptima muñeca, Shinku y Kirakishou, también entraban en escena- lo admito, lo hiciste bien Hinata, solo que debemos practicar más tu movimientos, te note algo rígida- dijo Shinku, fijando su mirada de ojos azules en los ojos de Hinata- peleo bien maestra, pero necesitamos un poco más de practica- dijo Kirakishou mirándola con respeto con su mirada dorada- desde que la conociste la sigue llamando "Maestra", nunca se te quitara la costumbre ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido y divertido, hace más de 3 años que conocieron a las muñecas y el trato no había cambiado mucho, la forma en que las conoció no lo olvidaría nunca, volvamos unos 3 años atrás…

_**Flash Back (3 años atrás)**_

El sol en Konoha brillaba intensamente, era verano y mucha gente salía de sus casas y se dirigía a los balnearios a refrescarse, por lo que las calles estaban algo vacías, al igual que los campos de entrenamientos, aunque no estaban del todo vacíos, ya que hay se encuentran 2 personas ambas de 10 años, un rubio de ojos azules y una peliazul de ojos color perla, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban entrenando arduamente- Na-Naruto-kun, no te esfuerces mucho, po-podrías lastimarte- hablo algo nerviosa, su timidez era algo difícil de superar, pero no siempre se puede vencer lo que uno mismo es- no te preocupes Hina-chan, debemos esforzarnos al máximo si queremos llegar a ser ninjas- hablo con determinación, una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Hinata de Naruto era su determinación, como podía decir esas simples palabras aun en una situación mala, en verdad que les gustaba… su forma de ser -Iruka-sensei dijo que teníamos que trabajar en equipo para vencer a un oponente fuerte, por eso nos puso en grupos de dos para entrenar, tu y yo entrenaremos juntos, así cuando nos examinen, seremos los que mejor aprueben- La academia de Konoha tenía nuevos métodos de entrenamiento, uno de ellos era el entrenamiento de 2 personas juntas, desarrollando el trabajo de equipo, en este caso, Iruka había elegido a Naruto y a Hinata ya que tenían uno que otro problema para el combate, Hinata aprendería de la gran velocidad de Naruto y este aprendería de la capacidad mental de Hinata en estrategia- no debemos distraernos Hina-chan, debemos seguir entrenando, solo faltan 4 días para la examinación, y estamos por lograr una buena sincronización, debemos seguir para así poder descansar- Dijo el rubio niño, Hinata asintió con timidez mientras que volvían a su entrenamiento, eran exactamente las 14:00 PM, las horas de entrenamiento pasaron para que la hora marque las 18:00 PM.

Ambos chicos estaban tendidos en el pasto, el cielo ya de color Naranja era lo único que podían mirar- lo hicimos bien, con esto pasaremos la examinación- la peliazul solo podía sonreír al ver a su amigo con ese pensamiento.

"_**De que les sirve pasar una prueba si no podrán pasar las que siguen"**_

Escucharon una vos de la nada, ambos se levantaron del pasto lo más rápido que pudieron- ¡quien anda ahí!- grito Naruto sacando un kunai.

"_**Yo soy lo que ustedes quieran que sea"**_

Ahora escucharon la voz provenir de atrás, Ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda queriendo intentar ver al que podía ser su enemigo- esperamos que seas un aliado- dijo Hinata en vos baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara.

"_**Y para ustedes ¿qué es precisamente un aliado?"**_

No venían venir esa pregunta, los dejo medio confundidos- se supone que un aliado es aquel que no te traiciona y cuida de tus espaldas, o que por lo menos este de tu lado no importa quién o que sea- la respuesta de Naruto tenía cierto sentido, pero le faltaba un detalle

_**¿Tendrías confianza de un aliado desconocido?**_

La tensión aumentaba con cada pregunta que les hacía, no entendían a que venían estas preguntas, pero ahora que lo pensaban, ¿en verdad confiarían en alguien que aun desconociéndolo diga ser su aliado?, tenían sus dudas, pero era algo que debían responder como sea, lo pensaron por unos minutos y el primero en hablar fue Naruto- no lo sabemos con seguridad, pero tenemos una cosa en claro…- dijo Naruto bajando la guardia y guardando el kunai- un verdadero aliado no abandona a otro, se queda contigo porque te necesita, y nosotros de él…- siguió Hinata haciendo lo mismo que Naruto- esta de tu parte, de tu misma ideología, tus mismos objetivos, ese es un verdadero aliado- finalizo Naruto, Hinata aún estaba a sus espaldas, hubo un momento de silencio donde esperaron no tener problemas con la misteriosa persona…

"_**Su respuesta no me convence, pero sí la acepto"**_

Escucharon un sonido de algo caer al suelo, miraron a donde escucharon el sonido y vieron con ojos de sorpresa a su peculiar aliado, era un ser de forma humanoide, trajeado elegantemente, el único detalle era que su cabeza era la de un conejo, un conejo blanco trajeado, un pequeño sombrero de copa entre las largas orejas, lo que se notaba un poco más eran los ojos rojos de este ser- _**Un gusto conocerlos jóvenes genin**_\- se presentó inclinándose y sacándose el sombrero- _**Me llamo Laplace, ¿y ustedes?**_\- pregunto algo cortante mientras los genin miraban a Laplace con sorpresa, el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto que le extendió la mano derecha, que el conejo estrecho con gusto- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, Y ella…- miro un momento a Hinata, pero extrañamente tenía una cara algo sonrojada, y los ojos muy abiertos- Te pasa algo Hinata?- la peliazul se acercó a Laplace mirándolo fijamente, camino a su alrededor viéndolo de atrás a adelante- disculpe pero, será que puedo…- dijo Hinata levantando sus manos hacia las orejas del conejo, este se sorprendió un poco por esa petición, pero decidió aceptar el favor- _**de acuerdo señorita… em…-**_ acepto y pregunto con algo de neutralidad- Hinata Hyuga, un placer- Laplace tomo con delicadeza la mano derecha de Hinata y beso el dorso de esta, como todo un caballero, después se agacho un poco y le ofreció las orejas, la cual la chica empezó a acariciar- son suaves y blancas, siempre tuve debilidad por los conejos blancos, así como tú- confeso Hinata algo apenada.

Naruto veía esto con una gota en la nuca, Laplace tenía una cara de confort y gusto en su blanco rostro disfrutando de las caricias de su amiga, al parecer su faceta de niña tímida se desvaneció al momento de ver que era un conejo, sabía que le gustaban, pero no hasta este punto- Bueno Laplace, perdón por interrumpir tu sesión de masajes para las orejas, pero ¿a qu viniste exactamente y que quieres con nosotros?- la pregunta era la más obvia, Hinata dejo de tocar las orejas dejando al conejo levantarse correctamente- _**bueno, primeramente, las preguntas que les hice al llegar me resolvieron las dudas que tenía, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, excepto darles algo**_\- un agujero apareció en el suelo y de esta salieron 4 maletas con decorados de una rosa dorada en el centro_**\- la última respuesta que me dieron no es la correcta, pero tampoco equivocada, con el tiempo comprenderán, con estos regalos verán que son los verdaderos aliados**_\- dos cajas fueron automáticamente con Naruto y las otras dos con Hinata- ¿a qué te refieres?,¿Qué quieres decir con que nuestra respuesta no está bien, pero tampoco mal?- pregunto Naruto confundido por como pasaban las cosa_**\- ya les dije que con estos regalos lo entenderán, no hace falta que quieran o no darle cuerda, de todas maneras lo harán, los estaré vigilando, y tal vez los vea dentro de poco, nos vemos**_\- al despedirse, un agujero de su tamaño de materializo en el aire detrás de él, y dando un salto dentro del agujero, este se cerró de nuevo antes de que Naruto le pudiera hablar.

Todo era silencio en el campo de entrenamiento, ni Hinata ni Naruto podían decir una palabra-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Hinata algo desconcertada- ¿tú me preguntas a mí?, estoy en tu misma situación- respondió el rubio algo anonado, miraron las maletas con curiosidad, se veían muy elegantes, por lo que debía contener un regalo fino- ¿que habrá en las cajas?- se preguntó la peliazul, se acercó a las dos que estaban junto a ella y las abrió, tenía un cerrojo pero afortunadamente estaba abierto, levanto la tapa de la maleta y con curiosidad, veía dos muñecas, una rubia de vestido rojo y otra rubia durazno de vestido blanco con una rosa blanca en su ojo como parche, aun lado de ambas habían unas llaves de cuerda- ahora que lo recuerdo dijo algo sobre "no hace falta que quieran o no darle cuerda", ¿se habrá referido a esto?- indago Hinata dejando algo curioso al rubio, el siendo todo un travieso, tenía mucha curiosidad, él también se acercó a sus maletas, las abrió y también habían muñecas, solo que una era rubia de vestido rosado y la otra era peliverde de vestido amarillo, aun lado tenía un violín y un paraguas- las mías son más pequeñas que las tuyas, parecen humanas, pero viéndolas bien son muñecas- levanto a una de ellas y comprobó que eran muñecas, ligeras, y algunas articulaciones se veían- ¿ahora que se supone que debemos hacer?- se preguntó Naruto- obviamente debemos darle cuerda, sino qué sentido tendría tenerlas inmóviles…- la chica agarro una de las llaves de cuerda, la del vestido blanco, la coloco en la espalda donde vio el orificio, y empezó a darle la vuelta, a la tercera vuelta empezaron los sonidos secos e hilos estirándose, a la séptima vuelta empezó a temblar, la dejo en el suelo a ver qué pasaba, la mirada de ambos se posaba en la muñeca de blanco, lentamente se empezó a enderezar, se levantó lentamente y una vez ya de pie abrió los ojos color dorado- ma-maestra?- pregunto algo perdida, Hinata la agarro queriendo verla más de cerca- ¿Cómo es que puede moverse así?- se preguntó algo curiosa de que un juguete se pueda mover de esa manera- fuiste tú quien me dio cuerda cierto?- dijo la muñeca Hinata solo asintió- muchas gracias, me llamo Kirakishou, y soy la séptima muñeca de las Rozen Maiden- se presentó con una sonrisa, Naruto también sacaba a sus muñecas de sus maletas, puso a ambas en el suelo boca abajo y coloco las llaves donde correspondían- veamos quienes son ellas…- empezó a girar las llaves al mismo tiempo y en la misma dirección, los mismos sonidos se escuchaban, a la segunda vuelta la muñeca peliverde se empezó a mover, y a la sexta empezó a moverse la rubia, ambas lentamente empezaron a moverse y a abrir los ojos, se levantaron y observaron el lugar- ¿do-dónde estamos?- dijo le muñeca peliverde, tenía los ojos color verde oscuro- no lo sé-nano- dijo la muñeca rubia, tenía los ojos color verde claro- hola…- saludo el rubio a la espera de que le hagan caso- Mira Kanaria, siento que ese chico nos despertó- dijo la muñeca rubia- pues sí, yo les di cuerda, y me gustaría saber, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto con una sonrisa- me llamo Hinaichigo, y soy la sexta muñeca de las Rozen Maiden-nano- se presentó la muñeca rubia, su tono de voz denotaba que era muy pequeña, como una niña d años- yo so Kanaria, la estratega y segunda muñeca de las Rozen Maiden-Kashira- se presentó la ahora conocida como Kanaria, tanto el rubio como la peliazul no sabían que decir, muñecas que hablaban, y se presentaban como numerándose, más tarde les preguntaría- Hinata, te falto la otra muñeca- dijo Naruto apuntando la maleta de la del vestido rojo- lo había olvidado, veré que me puede decir ella- se acercó a la maleta y la saco con cuidado, y antes de que pudiera colocar la llave, tanto Kirakishou, Hinaichigo y Kanaria se colocaron detrás del rubio- o-oigan ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto algo sorprendido- ya lo veras chico, pero hagas lo que hagas no interrumpas-kashira- advirtió Kanaria seria, el chico miro con atención como podía ser la reacción de la muñeca, Hinata empezó a darle cuerda, a la quinta vuelta empezó a moverse, empezó a enderezarse y se levantó abriendo los ojos color azul, algo fríos pero también cálido, se acercó lentamente a Hinata con una dura mirada- hola, Soy Hinat…- no termino de hablar ya que recibió una cachetada por parte de la muñeca- como te atreviste a dejarme al final, y encima de todo tienes el descaro de decir, "lo había olvidado", eso no se lo debes decir a una dama- se quejó dejando a los presentes con una gota en la nuca- Shinku no es alguien que tenga un buen carácter, por eso dijo que no interfieras- Dijo Kirakishou aun detrás de Naruto, ahora entendía el porqué de dicha reacción- creo que tienes que estar con Hinata, podrías intentar arreglar las cosas, o se podrán algo feas- sugirió el rubio viendo como seguía la muñeca regañando a Hinata.

Kirakishou hizo caso al rubio con la esperanza de que Shinku la hiciera caso- no deberías regañar a nuestra maestra, así le agradeces por despertarnos, tú mismo lo dijiste una vez, "una dama debe ser educada"- al escuchar eso Shinku se quedó callada y su cara se puso tan roja que superaba el de su vestido- bu-bueno, algunas veces olvidamos las cosas, ¿cierto?- se defendió sacando una conclusión a los 2 genin presentes- (es una Tsundere)- fue el pensamiento de ambos, aun no comprendían como es que podían hablar, moverse y expresarse por si solas, pero como ninjas, debían mantener la calma, y en este caso se requería MUUUUUCHA calma- Ustedes Dijeron que eran muñecas de no sé qué, ¿podrían explicarnos mejor?, si es que se puede- la pregunta de la chica Hyuga tomo el papel principal, todo el mundo presente miro la situación con cierta seriedad, muñecas desconocidas que parecían personas y además de todo un conejo trajeado fue el que los trajo hasta ellos, sería una larga explicación- no podemos explicarles nada aun, será mañana en la mañana- hablo neutralmente Shinku dejando tanto a Naruto como Hinata con una cara de confusión- acabamos de despertar, nosotras también debemos entender lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, además de que…- dijo Kanaria un poco roja, los demás no entendían a qué venia ese sonrojo cuando un rugido se escuchó- …tenemos un poco de hambre, no podemos decir nada con el estómago vacío, y como ustedes son nuestros maestros es su deber cuidarnos y alimentarnos- dijo algo apenada la muñeca peliverde mientras las demás muñecas coincidían con eso- ¡yo quiero algo dulce y sabroso-nano!- grito Hinaichigo que corriendo se metió en la maleta, así como las demás- oigan, ¿Por qué se meten en sus maletas de nuevo?- exigió saber el Uzumaki algo intrigado, acaban de despertar, no lo harían para dormir ¿o sí?- tienen que llevarnos a su casa, no esperaran que caminemos hasta no sé dónde- dijo Shinku cerrando la maleta con ella adentro- y por si lo olvidaron ¿Qué diría la gente que los ven con muñecas a su alrededor?, o están jugando o no superaron su infancia, eso es lo que pensaran- ahora hablo Kirakishou mientras también se encerraba en su maleta, Naruto al escuchar eso se le erizo un poco la piel- tomo las maletas de sus muñecas con cuidado y se dispuso a marcharse- Hinaichigo y Kanaria se ven más conformistas, les pediré que me explique algo en mi casa, tu lleca a Kirakishou y a Shinku a la tuya, como es un poco más lujosa se sentirán a gusto, nos veremos mañana- se despidió el rubio caminando a paso lento hacia su hogar, Hinata también levanto las maletas con algo de cansancio- ten cuidado al cargarnos en las maletas, es algo doloroso, ven sin movernos tanto- escucho a Kirakishou desde la maleta, levanto la vista al cielo viendo como la luna aparecía llena-(será que tendré problemas con ellas….¡NAH!)- se dijo mentalmente dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyuga, pero aun siendo un ninja joven, no sabría qué tantos problemas les traería la rosa blanca y roja, aunque Naruto quizás tenga algo de suerte con la rosa amarilla y rosada.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

A pesar de que el carácter de sus muñecas seguía siendo el mismo, tenían un vínculo extremadamente fuerte, cosa que les tenía bastante felices- ahora sabemos que nuestro oponente es un genio y un titiritero de sexo dudoso, pero el orden me llamo la atención, tu viste el orden de las peleas verdad Kanaria, así que me imagina que siendo la más "brillante" estratega de las Rozen Maiden, tienes una idea del por qué ¿cierto?- dedujo Naruto sacando una idea del porqué de esa duda- pues es verdad, las parejas que se formaron son incompatibles menos tú y Hinata, lo que tienen de raro es que un equipo es de la aldea de Konoha y otro es de la aldea que viene a participar, lo que sospecho es que es como para comprobar que aldea es más fuerte, el equipo de Konoha o el equipo de la aldea contraria, por eso tenemos ese orden, ustedes pelean contra los de la arena, la otra pareja pelea contra uno del sonido y otro de la arena, y el equipo final es de los mejores genin de la hoja, resumiendo, su combate decidirá que aldea peleara con los mejores genin de la aldea, la hoja o la arena, así en el final se decidirá que aldea tiene los mejores ninjas más jóvenes- explico Kanaria dejando a todos con las dudas aclaradas- yo no entendí nada-nano- dijo Hinaichigo con su rostro inclinado como un gatito- lo diré de esta forma, el equipo de la aldea que gane probara quien tiene los mejores Genin, ¿ahora si entendiste?- dijo Kanaria algo molesta- etto….. ¡AAHH!, Ya entendí- dijo algo alegre por fin entendiendo- (lo que no entiendo es por qué pusieron a ese chico Gaara como genin, su poder es mucho por mayor, y tiene un aura de muerte, tengo un mal presentimiento)- el pensamiento de Kanaria era el mismo de Naruto y Hinata, sea lo que sea qué pasaría con ese chico, tenían la seguridad de que también pasaría algo a todo el mundo.

_**NOTAS DE ANUBIS:**_

_**KONICHIWA, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO COMO QUE EL HUMOR SE ME FUE DE ESCRIBIR, PERO AQUÍ ME TIENEN, LISTO Y PREPARADO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, DEJEN REVIEW, POR QUE ME ESMERE EN ESTA HISTORIA, NOS LLEEMOS PRONTO…**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Se solicita jardineroa

Hola gente querida, vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ya que debo estudiar para un examen de ingreso, pero eso no me detiene, sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho…

_**Capítulo 3: Se solicita jardinero/a**_

Unos cuantos días habían pasado después de las batallas en la torre del bosque de la muerte, no hubo muchas novedades a excepción de la gran sorpresa que dieron nuestros protagonistas portadores de las singulares muñecas, el equipo 7 le había exigido al rubio que le explicara como hizo todas esas técnicas, las respuesta de este fue "que les importa", cosa que dejo con mucha rabia contenida a su equipo, en especial al Uchiha, que casi salto a darle unos golpes, solo que el rubio lo tranquilizo atándolo con enredaderas de fresas.

Mientras que con Hinata, su padre Hiashi le había gritado todos los insultos que podía por haber humillado a Neji , y como Hinata no le había hecho el menor caso, hizo que se enfureciera, había intentado darle un juken al corazón, solo que jamás se esperó que su hija hubiera desviado el golpe, haciendo que se golpeara a sí mismo, dislocándose el hombro, todo el clan Hyuga se había enterado, y el revuelo que causo fue uno que nunca antes había ocurrido, de hecho los ancianos del clan Hyuga casi les había dado un infarto al enterarse, casi lo habían considerado como una traición, exagerando al punto de considerarlo un intento de asesinato en contra del líder del clan Hyuga, cosa que se desestimó cuando la peliazul hizo un teatrito de niña buena, y como buena actriz que resulto ser, olvidaron el caso, pero estaba bajo vigilancia.

En estos momentos, ambos se encontraban en la casa del rubio, tomando tranquilamente un té de hierbas, junto con sus respectivas muñecas- casi nada interesante ha pasado no crees- comento la Hyuga tomando un sorbo de su té- es verdad, pero solo hay que esperar, a ver si algo interesante llega- respondió tomando otro sorbo de té.

Mientras que los jóvenes ninjas tenían una conversación, las muñecas tenía una propia- ha pasado un buen tiempo que hemos despertado, y es raro que no haya aparecido las últimas tres muñecas-dijo Kirakishou llamando la atención de las otras muñecas, y era algo en verdad raro, cuando una muñeca despierta, siempre despierta otra en su misma zona de ubicación, además de que las rosas místicas sentían cuando un fragmento despertaba, y de momento en los últimos tres años no ha habido ninguna otra muñeca que se haya despertado- recuerda que Laplace es el que se encarga de llevarnos con nuestros amos, ya sea cualquiera o alguien que le agrade, y por lo que sabemos de él, es alguien que le gusta ver una batalla o algo que lo entretenga, así que solo queda esperar- Shinku se sirvió un poco más de té acompañándolo con una pequeña rebanada de pastel de fresa- oigan, quedan unos cuantos días antes de que tengan que combatir, y lo único que hemos hecho es entrenar, no les parece que podríamos tomarnos unos días de descanso, no les haría nada mal incluyendo a nosotras-kashira - tanto el rubio como la Hyuga escucharon esto último, la verdad es que habían estado entrenando mucho, era justo que tomaran unos días de descanso- a mí me gusta la idea, ¿y a ti?- pregunto Naruto a su acompañante peliazul- me gusta la idea, quisiera ir a alguna tienta a comprar ropa, o al cine, o a donde pueda, con tal de entretenerme- dijo llevando la mano a su mentón- yo también quisiera ir a comprar algunas cosas, armas, ropa, ya sabes, lo necesario, y ustedes chicas, ¿quieren que les compre algo?- pregunto el rubio generosamente.

-Bueno… a mí me gustaría que compraras cuerdas de repuesto para mi violín-kashira –Kanaria mostro su violín dejando ver que las cuerdas estaban algo sucias, y a punto de soltarse debido a los contantes entrenamientos, les hacía falta un pequeño cambio- a mí me gustaría unas fresas glaseadas para esta tarde-nano- Hinaichigo no quería otra cosa que no fueran dulces relacionados con su fruta predilecta- yo no necesito nada, pero me parece que la habitación necesitaría una pequeña remodelación, como unas macetas con rosas, para darle algo de animo a tu casa Naruto-kun- el comentario de Kirakishou tenía cierto razonamiento, hacía falta una que otra planta en su departamento, no quería que estuviera tan muerto por dentro-pues yo tampoco necesito nada, pero me gustaría ir a la biblioteca para ver que puedo leer referente a esta aldea, me gustaría aprender más de este lugar- Shinku no pedía mucho, y era algo que se le podía conceder- entonces está decidido, nos tomaremos 3 días de descanso a partir de hoy, así que señores… cero estrés hoy ¿de acuerdo?- todo el mundo respondió con un sonoro y alegre "Hai"- bueno, entonces yo llevare a las muñecas a dar una vuelta por lo que querían, y tú puedes ir a una tienda tranquila sin tener que preocuparte de que- cada muñeca se adentró en su respectiva maleta excepto una- no puedes llevarnos a todas en nuestras maletas, no podrás con todas, mejor llévanos como te enseñamos- Shinku se colocó en el antebrazo del rubio sin darle tiempo para opinar- pero entonces tampoco puedo llevarlas a todas así, debe haber alguna forma…- se puso a pensar un rato en que forma podía llevarlas a la calle sin llamar tanto la atención, la peliazul también se puso a pensar un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- creo que hay una forma, pero no es fácil, ni muy cómoda que se diga…- dijo viendo el tamaño considerable de las muñecas y de las maletas- enserio, ¿Cuál es?- pregunto su amigo ojiazul…

_**5 minutos después, (ya en la calle)**_

Pues de que no era muy cómoda no era del todo cierto, ahora mismo nuestro protagonista principal masculino se encontraba con una maleta en cada mano, eso no llamaría del todo la atención de no ser porque en un extremo de una de las maletas se encontraba Shinku sentada equilibrada perfectamente inmóvil, y en la otra maleta estaba Hinaichigo, de igual forma, todo el mundo miraba a nuestro querido rubio que no tenía vergüenza absoluta se ir caminando con maletas con muñecas sentadas en estas, pero se sentía algo incómodo de las miradas que recibía, antes, eran de odio, venganza y muerte, ahora eran de curiosidad, pero por sobre todo impresión, dos chicas que pasaban junto a él empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas- viste que lindas muñecas tiene, para ser un hombre sabe cómo vestirlas- no le molesto en lo absoluto y prefirió seguir su camino- (por lo menos cambiaron la miradas)- algo era algo, vio un poco mejor la calle y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cerca del barrio de los Yamanaka, un buen lugar para caminar y dar un paseo, sus calles eran las más bellas de la aldea, ya que sus arreglos florales y decoraciones con flores hacían de la vía publica un lugar bello y pacífico, además de que las fragancias de todo tipo de flores se podían oler por doquier- ese es un buen lugar para comprar algunas planta para la casa, ¿les gustaría pasar por la tienda de plantas primero?, aprovechando que estamos cerca- preguntó mentalmente a sus muñecas-(si, por que no)- fue la respuesta al unísono que escucho, una de las cosas que habían entrenado era que podían comunicarse mentalmente con sus muñecas y con las otras, sus médium tenían un gran lazo, por lo que también podían percibir su energía y pensamientos.

Llegaron al barrio Yamanaka, era tal como dijo el rubio, las calles eran decoradas de flores de diversas formas, tamaños y colores, había algunas que nunca en su vida había visto, parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas, un lugar sumamente hermoso- conozco un lugar donde podremos comprar las mejores rosas para el departamento, solo esperen y verán- siguió caminando unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a un local, una florería de un tamaño considerable, donde se observaban flores de la estación hasta plantas acuáticas- en esta florería tengo una amiga que puede ayudarnos a elegir las plantas, ustedes quédense quietas y déjenmelo a mí- entro al local esperando en la recepción, vio una sección exclusiva de rosas, blancas, rojas, rosadas, amarillas, algunas arregladas y otras en macetas, una gran variedad de la cual se sentía libre de elegir- Bienvenido a la florería Yamanaka- escucho una voz, una que conocía perfectamente, en el aparador se encontraba una chica de su edad, rubia claro de ojos celestes, vestida con un top lila al igual que una pollera del mismo color que le llegaba a medio muslo, sandalias ninjas y un delantal color crema puesto- hola Ino, hace tiempo que no te veía- saludo cortésmente Naruto, Ino al darse cuenta de quién era su cliente se sorprendió un poco, pero relajo su expresión un poco, a ver que quería- ah, eres tu Naruto, que sorpresa que vengas a la florería, que se te ofrece-pregunto curiosa, de todos los lugares que podía haber visitado en días de entrenamiento, ¿porque su florería?- bueno… necesito que me ayudes a seleccionar una plantas o flores para tenerlas en mi casa, así tiene un poco más de vida- confeso un poco apenado, Ino se puso a pensar un momento hasta que se le vino una duda en la mente-dime Naruto, si quieres darle más vida a tu departamento, ¿Por qué precisamente con plantas?, no necesita una manita de pintura o algo así- algunas cosas se debían cuidar en el aspecto, y unas macetas no suelen ayudar en nada- bueno, las paredes están bien, todo está ordenado, solo me falta un poco de flora en el hogar- eso explicaba algo- si ese es el caso, entonces… que te parece una flores de lavanda, no solo son lindas, sino que dan un agradable aroma para el hogar- sugirió mostrándole dicha planta que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Bueno… tenía pensado más bien unas rosas, me gustaría llevar una rosas y esa lavanda- decidió por ambas, no le caería mal un perfume al hogar, Ino preparo las macetas y las flores mientras que Naruto esperaba pacientemente, veía trabajar a la rubia con cuidado de no maltratar la plantas, movía con cuidado sus manos tratando de no estropear el diseño de las flores, en eso se dio cuenta de algo, vio que tenía dos anillos en los dedos índice y anular, no vio muy bien su diseño, pero sabía que Ino no usaba anillos porque si- lindos anillos Ino, ¿Quién te los dio?- comento exaltando a la mencionada, miro su mano un poco nerviosa y contesto de la misma manera-bu-bueno, me los dio mi padre, un regalo por entrenar tanto, ya sabes, por eso de que pelearemos con esos de la arena y del sonido- comento riendo de forma sospechosa, el otro no sabía que decir, hasta que una voz sonó en su cabeza- (Naruto, te fijaste en el diseño?, míralos bien)-era la voz de Shinku que parecía algo inquieta, se fijó en el diseño y viéndolos bien, tenían la forma de…una rosa-(puedo sentir la energía de las rosas místicas en esos anillos, ella debe ser la maestra de otras 2 muñecas)- era cierto, miro su mano derecha donde se encontraban sus anillos, comparándolos, eran idénticos, al despertar a las muñecas, cada una les pidió que besaran unos anillos, cosa que Naruto y Hinata hicieron sin chistar, y al hacerlo, también aparecieron unos anillos puestos en sus dedos, haciendo oficial un contrato con las Rozen Maiden, se sorprendió enormemente de encontrar a otra maestra, pero era mejor descubrir unas cosas- y dime Ino…¿Cuándo te dio tu padre esos anillos?- la mencionada se puso nerviosa de nuevo, al hablar le temblaban los labios, pero se tranquilizó y respondió- ha-hace unos días, era como una sorpresa que me tenía mi padre, espérame un rato, me falta hacer unos detalles para que te lleves tu pedido- se dio la vuelta para ir a la parte trasera de la tienda, solo que no conto con que algo la sujetara, al ver que era, se dio cuenta de que era detenida por unas enredaderas de fresa, miro a su cliente rubio que tenía una mirada de aburrimiento, levanto su mano mostrando sus anillos- ya veo, entonces te podría decir que tu padre a mí también me regalo los mismo anillos- La rubia no sabía que decir, menos estando atada a esas enredaderas, un momento de silencio reino en el local mientras que cada uno pensaba que hacer, Ino repentinamente suspiro y relajo su brazo- por lo visto si hay otros maestros en la aldea- el otro soltó el agarre, se sentó en una silla cercana y cruzo los brazos- bueno, ahora dime, quienes son tus muñecas…- levanto las maletas dejando ver a Shinku y Hinaichigo, las otras dos muñecas salieron de sus maletas, y todas miraban a Ino pacientes a la respuesta- Tienes 4 muñecas?- dijo sorprendida, no había visto las maletas debido a que el mostrador estaba ahí y le ocultaba de vista- no te preocupes, solo Kanaria y Hinaichigo son mías, Shinku y Kirakishou son de Hinata- Ino suspiro pesadamente, tampoco sabía que Hinata era maestra de otras dos muñecas- Vas a hablar o no, hoy era nuestro día libre y ahora estaremos ocupados contigo, habla ya a caya para siempre- reclamo Kanaria enojada, no quería problemas, pero si le quito el buen humor- está bien, les explicare… pero no me interrumpan…

_**Flash Back (Hace unos días)**_

Había pasado unos 5 días después del torneo, Ino se encontraba entrenando en el dojo de su familia, no era muy grande, y no era todo de pelea, había varios estantes repletos de pergaminos, los cuales contenían jutsus mentales y consejos de relajación, siendo un clan que maneja la mente, les hace falta tener esta clase de objetos, después había algunos blanco de tiro, al igual que muñecos para entrenar taijutsu, pero ahora mismo, Ino se encontraba meditando, en posición de flor del Loto, se respiraba un ambiente de calma, ni un solo ruido, abrió los ojos respirando profundamente-(no es fácil mantener la mente en blanco)- a pesar de saber algunos jutsus de posesión mental, había otros que requieran demasiado esfuerzo mental, pero si quería ser una kunoichi fuerte y poderosa, debía esforzarse al máximo, salió del dojo, y se encamino al jardín, viendo cuando fue la última vez que lo arreglo, algunas flores estaban secas, y uno que otra planta fuera de la tierra, pero aun así se veía hermoso, grandes árboles decoraban con su sombra el lugar, y el viento soplaba firme pero tranquilo, haciendo esto un lugar relajante, la rubia se acercó a un árbol y se refugió bajo su sombra, donde extendió sus brazos y piernas sueltamente- hora de un descanso…- se dispuso a tomar una siesta, estaba a un milímetro de cerrar los parpados, hasta que un aroma capturo su atención, no era de una flor, sino más bien de un animal, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a un pequeño ser blanco a unos cuantos metros de ella…

Un conejo…

Ella no tenía conejos en su casa, mucho menos sus vecinos, no comprendía como es que llego un conejo a su jardín- mejor lo saco, o si no va a arruinar las plantas- se levantó del suelo con dirección al roedor, este para su sorpresa no retrocedió ni un centímetro, es más, se empezó a acercar a la rubia, al tiempo que se acercaban, Ino no se daba cuenta de que los ojos del conejo adquirían un tono brillante, estaba a punto de agarrarlo, debía llevarse a ese animal de ahí, sino le dirían de todo por permitir que un conejo este en la casa…

_**La carne es como el pasto, y la gloria del hombre es la flor de ese pasto… si el pasto se marchita, la flor también lo hará…**_

Paro de caminar al escuchar esas palabras, ella estaba completamente sola en el lugar, no había ninguna otra persona, solo ella y el conej…un momento, el conejo ya no estaba, se encontraba sola…

_**Aunque la flor de ese pasto puede marchitarse si el jardinero la cuida de manera descuidada, regándolo con agua sucia de la avaricia y fertilizándolo con abono de egoísmo, al igual que otros males que se encuentran a su alrededor.**_

Ahora sí que no sabía que decir, empezó a retroceder lentamente, no estaba segura, pero si no ponía atención, se vería en serios problemas, siguió retrocediendo hasta que tropezó con algo, se dio la vuelta y observo dos cajas, maletas más bien, ambas con detalles de rosas doradas…

_**Un largo camino te espera pequeña, no marchites tan pronto, siendo pasto joven, necesitaras unos buenos jardineros, y aquí te dejo de los mejores…**_

Fue todo lo que escucho antes de que un remolino de hojas se levantara tapando su vista obligándola a cubrirse.

Un minuto después pudo abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en su habitación- ¿un sueño?- no tenía idea de que hacer en estos momentos, seguir entrenando, pensar en lo que soñó, revisar las maletas que se encontraban en su habitación… pero ahora que se fijaba, fue con esas maletas que se había tropezado en el sueño-¿acaso…acaso fue real?- se acercó a las maletas viéndolas de cerca, abrió una y observo a una muñeca, de pelo castaño largo que le llegaba hasta los pies, vestía un vestido verde con partes negras, la parte del pecho era blanca, y debajo, del cuello para la cintura era negro, la parte inferior era verde oscuro, al igual que las mangas, que eran un poco más largas y sueltas, en la cabeza tenía un listón en la cabeza, no atado, más bien adherido a un gorrito, su apariencia era casi humana, alado de esta, se encontraba una llave de cuerda, revisando la otra maleta, pudo apreciar otra muñeca, idéntica a la primera, solo que ella tenía el pelo corto, y llevaba un traje azul similar a la otra, solo que este terminaba en unos pantaloncillos y no en un vestido y sus mangas eran cortas, debajo de estas se veía que llevaba una ropa blanca de mangas largas, medias blancas y zapatos marrones, llevaba un sombrero negro de cinta azul, a su lado también se encontraba una llave de cuerda.

Mirándolas bien, obviamente eran muñecas gemelas, muy bellas por su apariencia humana, tomo a la de vestido verde y coloco la llave detrás de su espalda- bien, veamos que hace…- empezó a girar la llave, sentía como la muñeca se tensaba, la dejo en el piso y empezó a moverse lentamente hasta abrir los ojos, el derecho de color marrón rojizo, y el izquierdo era verde esmeralda, miraba algo atontada su entorno, Ino miraba anonada el cómo se movía la muñeca, se acercó un poco mirándola mejor, La muñeca se froto los ojos intentando mejorar su vista, Ino seguía acercándose más, sin darse cuenta, había un pergamino en el suelo, el cual piso y provoco un pequeño resbalo, haciendo que terminara enzima de la muñeca, esta al darse cuanta de que algo se encontraba encima de ella, por fin pudo ver donde se encontraba, solo que lo único que veía era la cara de una chica, y la cara la veía demasiado cerca, se fijó bien y la distancia entre sus rostros era de 3 centímetros, ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la primera en reaccionar fue la muñeca…

Pero no de buena forma…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de la muñeca dejando casi sorda a la rubia.

-¡U-U-U-U-U-UNA DEPRAVADA SEXUAL INTENTA BESARME, CREE QUE SOY DE ESAS MUÑECAS SEXUALES Y QUIERE APROVECHARSE DE MÍ, VA A HACERME SU JUGUETE SEXUAL PARA USARME TODOS LOS DÍAS, DEPRAVADAHENTAIDESVERGONZADALOCAAFICIONADAALOSJIGUETESEROTICOS-DESU!- dijo la muñeca alejándose lo más que podía

La rubia estaba en shock, ni siquiera sabía que la muñeca hablaba, intento tranquilizarse lo más que pudo, pero recordó todo lo que había dicho- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NO SOY UNA DEPRAVADA SEXUAL, SOLO ME RESBALE Y CASI CAÍ ENCIMA DE TI, YO NO TRATARÍA DE BASAR A UNA MUÑECA TAN FEA COMO TÚ- grito sacado su lengua, eso saco una vena en la frete de la muñeca.

-¡NO MIENTAS, ERES DE LAS QUE SOLO POR QUE ME VEN BELLA Y FRAGIL SE APROVECHAN DE LA SITUACION PARA CUMPLIR SUS FANTASIAS-DESU!- volvió a gritar

-¡ASI ME AGRADECES DESPUES DE HABERTE DESPERTADO, INGRATA, DEBI TIRARTE A LA BASURA, ENCIMA DE MALAGRADECIDA, TAMBIEN ERES UNA PERVERTIDA, LA QUE HABLO DE FANTASIAS FUISTE TÚ!- esa aclaración dejo en blanco a la muñeca-BU-BU-BUENO, tal vez confundí la situación, ¡PERO DE SEGURO ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!- grito de forma exagerada-mira muñeca de cumpleaños pobre, porque no mejor me dejas darle cuerda a la otra muñeca, tal vez ella si sea más agradable que tu- tomo a la otra muñeca y se dispuso a colocar la llave…

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Escucho como algo caía al suelo, era la muñeca de verde, que sostenía unos pergaminos como podía, le lanzo uno a la cabeza de Ino-¡IITTEEEEEEE, A QUE VINO ESO!- grito algo indignada- es lo que te pasara si vuele a pasar el "accidente"- tratando de ignorarla, coloco la llave en la espalda de la muñeca, le dio un par de vuelta y se empezó a tensar, lentamente se empezó a despertar, miro a su alrededor, viendo donde estaba-¿Ma-Maestra?- dijo la muñeca llamando la atención de la rubia-¿Qué quiere decir con "Maestra"- pregunto mirando a la de verde- ya veo, tu nos despertaste, enton…-rápidamente la de verde le tapó la boca a la muñeca de azul, esta sudaba algo nerviosa- bueno, te agradecemos que os hayas despertado, pero tenemos que irnos, linda casa por cierto- rápidamente corrió a su maleta arrastrando a su hermana, la de azul rápidamente se soltó de su agarre- Suiseiseki… ella no es una depravada sexual, solo se resbalo, así que cálmate- dijo con voz firme la de azul- Pe-pero Souseiseki… - intento reclamar-pero nada, ahora ella es nuestra maestra, no por el hecho de habernos simplemente despertado, sino porque es digna de serlo, recuerda como debe ser nuestro maestro- mientras las muñecas gemelas seguían hablando, Ino tenía una enorme duda mental…

¿Cómo termine en esto?

_**Fin flash Back**_

-Luego se eso bese sus anillos y me convertí en su maestra, me contaron sobre Laplace y me explicaron lo de las demas muñecas…-termino de relatar la rubia- No es de extrañarse, Suiseiseki es algo paranoica, pero buena a la hora de hablar de temas serios, y Souseiseki actuó como siempre, calmando a su hermana de su descontrol- comento Kirakishou recordando como actuaban las muñecas gemelas, Naruto tenía un pensamiento un poco curioso en estos momentos-(¿será que cuando despiertan las muñecas, algo tiene que pasar como una discusión?)- recordó como Shinku regaño a Hinata por dejarla ultima, y ahora se entera de que Suiseiseki la considera una depravada sexual.

Todos los presentes estaban conformes con la explicación, solo que ahora surgió una nueva duda- un momento, eso quiere decir que ellas despertaron… ¿hace casi un mes?- pregunto Kanaria algo exaltada-em… si ¿por?- Kanaria fue rápidamente a lado de Shinku, le empezó a susurrar algo al oído, que hizo que su expresión cambie a un de sorpresa total, seguidamente ambas se acercaron a la rubia con una mirada un poco seria- ¿en dónde se encuentran ahora?- pregunto Shinku con un tono bastante serio- están aquí detrás del depósito, ellas vienen a ayudarme con las plantas- no dijeron nada, simplemente pasaron de largo a Ino, fueron a la parte trasera de la tienda-¡oigan esperen, ¿qué hacen?!- grito Naruto corriendo detrás de las muñecas, las otras lo siguieron a ver a donde se dirigían, obviamente junto a las muñecas gemelas, pero por las caras, no sabían para qué.

Un minuto después, todos estaban en la parte trasera de la tienda, estaba llena de plantas y algunas bolsas de semillas, ahí se encontraban Kanaria y Shinku, ambas miraban el lugar con suma atención- ¿Qué les pasa, por que actúan así?- indago el Uzumaki un poco molesto por su falta de educación- si es que ellas despertaron hace casi más de un mes…- empezó Kanaria-…y nosotros no sentimos cuando despertaron…- le siguió Shinku- entonces algo anda mal- terminaron las dos al mismo tiempo, eso sorprendió un poco a los presentes, Ino quiso saber a qué se refería con eso hasta que sorpresivamente un objeto paso rozando su rostro, se alejó unos pasos por el susto, vio de donde venía ese objeto y viendo detenidamente eran…¿tijeras?, eran tijeras de jardinero, de un considerablemente grande de lo normal, las tijeras fueron a parar a las manos de una muñeca que se encontraba en una esquina-So-Souseiseki?- pregunto Ino un poco sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer- Maestra, no lo tome como una amenaza, pero le pido que se aleje, esto es una batalla entre nosotras, las Rozen Maiden- nadie entendía lo que pasaba- es verdad, esto es entre nosotras 3, así que por favor, no se metan…-Kanaria invoco su violín y a Pizzcato y Shinku fue rodeada por pétalos de rosa al igual que por su espíritu artificial Holie, Souseiseki se puso en posición de defensa y rápidamente puso sus tijeras en guardia, su espíritu artificial estaba con ella, Lempicka, una confusa pelea se acaba de formar, y sea cual sea la razón de esto, solo se podía decir una cosa…

Necesitaba aprender algo que no aprendió en el pasado

_**NOTAS DE ANUBIS:**_

_**HE VUELTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES FANFICTIONEROS, PERDON QUE ME TARDARA TANTO, PERO EL COLE ME ESTABA EXIGIENDO DEMASIADO, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN.**_

_**YA SABEN, DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE DE LA MALA ONDA NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**_


End file.
